1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to modulation and demodulation methods and apparatus and, in particular, to digital phase modulators and demodulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phase modulation is a type of angle modulation well known in the prior art (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,576) and is a process in which the phase of a carrier signal is made to vary linearly in accordance with a signal sampled data phase modulation is a process by which the phase of a pulsed signal is varied in accordance with a sampled data signal.